Elinor's News
by BriannaTheStrange
Summary: Plagued with unrelenting nauseousness, Elinor visits the castle's nurse and makes a shocking discovery: she's pregnant! Now, how to go about telling Fergus...


Elinor woke with a moan.

It was early in the day—more like the sun had risen only an hour ago. The highlands were covered with early-morning mist and dew, and the castle was quiet. A young couple, Queen Elinor and King Fergus, lay in their bed. The king was the only one asleep, and the queen lay awake and scrunched up. Elinor woke several times that night due to her stomach pains. They'd been bothering her for quite some time and she hardly ever got a rest from them. They made it quite difficult for her to eat or move about. It made it difficult to do anything. She assumed it was a bug.

Feeling another twinge of pain, she decided to get up. Perhaps a stroll around the castle would do her some good. Dressed in her nightgown, she gently placed her crown atop her head and quietly exited the room. What would be the use in waking up her husband? She would speak with him later once this feeling subsided.

The queen strolled quietly through the castle, hoping not to run into anyone. While in this nauseous state, the last thing she wanted to do was talk. She wanted time to herself. Unfortunately, she ran into a few separate maids who greeted her and politely asked why she had risen so early. "Oh, just in need of some fresh air, es all." she responded with a smile to each. Rolling her eyes in exasperation as she passed them, Elinor decided to head to the kitchen for a light snack.

She opened the door quietly and peered in. Seeing no one, she entered and walked slowly down the stairs, cringing with each step that sent a slight wave through her stomach. "There must be somethin' light tae eat 'ere…" After a bit of searching, she found a small loaf of bread and decided that it would do. Following many failed attempts to swallow even a bit of food, she pushed the bread away and slumped into a nearby chair. It would be nearly impossible, she thought, for her to stomach anything. She leaned her elbow on the table and rested her cheek lightly against her fist.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flew open, causing Elinor's elbow to slip and head to hit the table with a loud THUD. "GAH! Owwwwwww..." she muttered as she clenched her teeth and gingerly rubbed her forehead.

The woman who had opened the door, a young maid, gasped in horror. "M-my queen! I-I sincerely apologize! Are ye alright?" She dashed over to Elinor, staring with wide eyes and an apologetic expression. "I-I did not know ye were in 'ere! Please forgive me!"

Elinor glanced upward at the woman and straightened herself, though her head throbbed. "Oh, it's quiet alright," she assured, all the while trying to keep annoyance from her voice. "The pain in my head made me forget my stomach,"

"Y-your stomach?" the maid questioned softly, "Wot seems tae be the problem with that, my queen?"

Elinor rubbed her temples and let out a soft sigh of irritation—both at the maid and the two forms of bodily pain she currently felt. "I 'ave not been feelin' well, lately. I came down tae the kitchen tae try an' eat somethin', but I could not…well…'stomach' anythin'."

The maid took a seat across from the queen. "'Ow long 'as this been persistin', my queen?"

"About three months. Et's been on an' off, but when I feel it, et's awful." She leaned against her fist once more, watching the maid carefully. "I can 'ardly eat a thing."

A look of surprise crossed the maid's face. "Wot other…symptoms do ye 'ave?"

She was a bit curious as to why the maid was so interested to know how she felt, but she decided to humor the woman. "Well, I _'ave _been feelin' more tiresome than normal. Also, much of anything' Fergus or anyone says sets me off. Oh, an' I have this sort of…bloatin' feelin'." Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "I'm sure it's just a bug. It will pass."

"I see," murmured the woman, drumming her fingers lightly on the table. "I think perhaps ye should see the nurse. I am confident she can properly diagnose ye, unlike myself."

Elinor scoffed at the woman and crossed her arms. "Diagnose? Please. I'll be fine. There's no need for me tae be seen by her."

The maid shook her head slowly. "But et 'as been three months, my queen. I think this may be somethin' other than a simple bug."

"Well, what do _you_ think et es, then?"

"Again, my queen, _I_ cannot make a proper diagnosis."

Irritated, the queen ran a hand through her hair and groaned softly in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go see her."

Smiling, the maid rose from her chair to assist Elinor, who declined. "Lovely decision! I wish ye an' the king the best!"

Quickly as she could without being seen as rude, the queen exited the kitchen. "What did she mean by, 'I wish ye _an_' the king the best'?" she mused as she made her way to the nurse's chamber. When she reached the door, she knocked lightly on it. "Hello?"

The door opened with a creek, revealing an older woman wearing an apron and cap. "Oh, Queen Elinor! What a surprise!" The woman smiled and curtsied in greeting. "Wot brings ye 'ere?"

Elinor stepped in, closed the door, and quickly explained her symptoms to the woman. "Again, et must be a bug." she insisted yet again, feeling annoyed.

"Fatigue, mood swings, bloatin', stomach pains…" listed off the maid after the queen had revealed her symptoms. She cast a glance back at Elinor and looked her up and down. "Do ye mind if I feel around your abdomen, my queen?" She gestured to a linen-covered table. "Et es all part of the examination, I can assure ye."

Confused, the queen narrowed her eyes at the nurse. After a moment, she nodded slowly and laid herself on the table. Soon, the woman began feeling around her abdomen. "So…" she murmured, staring up at the ceiling absently, "Wot's this all about, anyway?"

The nurse did not respond for several long moments, for she was still examining the Elinor. Every few inches she would poke her fingers along the queen's stomach as if she were feeling for something deep within. Finally she ceased her examination and smiled as she grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning her hands. "Well, I think I've found the cause of yer illness, my queen."

She sat up, surprised to hear that the nurse had figured it out with a simple examination. "Oh?" she asked, thoroughly interested. "Wot es et?"

Finished cleaning, an even larger smile crossed the nurse's face as she clapped her hands together exuberantly. "You're pregnant!"

Elinor felt her world suddenly slow all around her. Her eyes widened and heartbeat quickened and she felt as if she couldn't breathe for a moment. Finally, she blinked and stared at the nurse with a wide stare. "W-wot?" she stammered, very quietly.

"You…are…pregnant!" laughed the nurse, going over to the queen and patting her lightly on her hand that hung loosely at her side. "Congratulations, my queen! Soon there shall be an heir tae the throne!"

Elinor didn't say a word. She simply stared, speechless, at the woman. Her brown gaze slowly shifted to behind the nurse so that she was staring into space for a moment. "R-really?" Seeing the nurse nod, the queen let everything sink in. Pregnant? Well, that _did_ explain the nauseousness and other symptoms. Plus, her 'previous actions' with Fergus made it all the more clear. She looked down and placed her hands gently on her stomach. Suddenly, she noticed a progressing bump and knew what she was feeling. Elinor soon felt her eyes begin to moisten and a tender smile form on her lips. "Thank you, nurse." she finally managed to murmur, getting down carefully from the table and dabbing her eyes with her sleeves. "I'll…I'll be sure tae come see ye often,"

The nurse nodded rapidly. "Aye! Ye'll need tae 'ave checkups often, now that yer carryin' a little one!" Rubbing her hands on her apron, she glanced upward at the queen. "My queen, do ye 'ave any idea as tae when ye'll be tellin' the king?"

The queen blinked and shook her head slowly. "No, actually. I'm…I'm not even sure wot I should _say_ tae him. I mean…'ow does one reveal such news?"

The woman shrugged lightly, though a smile was still on her face. "Forgive me, but I am not certain. I think et es best for ye tae tell 'im when ye are ready."

Elinor nodded in understanding as she made her way to the door. "I suppose. Thank ye very, very much for yer help," she thanked as she opened the door, gently closing it behind her. She stood there for a moment, her head buzzing with thoughts. She, the queen, was pregnant. In a few months she would have a beautiful son or daughter. Fergus and she had known that someday they would need to have a child, but never expected that she already had one growing steadily inside her. The mere thought of the child made tears stream down her face and her mouth curl up into a loving smile. In a hurry she soon once again wiped the tears and put on a calm mask. She did not want anyone to ask her why she was happily crying, so she began to walk back to bed.

Each thought she had on the way back was coming in patterns. It was first of motherhood, then of how she should tell Fergus. How would she need to prepare for the arrival of her child? How would Fergus react to this news? Would she be raising a prince or a princess? Was Fergus ready to be a father? More importantly, was_ she_ ready to become a mother?

Trying her best to push the thoughts away, she finally reached the door to the bedroom. After very carefully opening it, she tiptoed in and slid silently into bed. She placed her crown on her nightstand and settled into the blankets and pillows. Her husband was breathing gently beside her. Elinor smiled at the man before she scooted closer and folded her arms over him. Finally she fell into a deep, restful sleep.

It was about a month after Elinor's discovery that she was pregnant and she had yet to tell Fergus. She swore the maid and nurse to secrecy, for she didn't want this information floating around the castle just yet. Elinor spent many hours of the day off on her own rehearsing possible ways to tell the king.

"Fergus, ye know 'ow we need tae 'ave a child, right? Well, that's covered! No…"

"There's a reason as tae why I'm not interested in…_doin_' much with ye anymore, ye know? No, no."

"Do ye want a child? Because either way, we're havin' one. Wot? No! Awful, awful."

Each and every scenario she plotted out in her head either ended with Fergus running off or Elinor herself running off. It made her heart race whenever the two were alone in the throne room for meals, staring at each other. Fergus had been very concerned on many occasions and wondered why she wasn't eating much sometimes, or why she was acting strange. When asked, she needed to make some excuse or instantly change the subject. She just wasn't ready, or sure how, to tell him.

One gorgeous summer day, Elinor asked a maid to prepare a basket of food for her and Fergus. A blanket tucked under her arms, she approached her husband with a smile. "Darlin'! There you are! I was thinkin' you an' I could 'ave a picnic…then perhaps go for a wee stroll?"

Fergus smiled brightly, taking his wife's hand in his. "Why, 'acourse, love! Wot's the occasion?"

Elinor shrugged and made sure her smile remained. "Oh, nothin', really. Come along,"

The two exited the castle and made their way to a nice patch of green off the grounds by the forest. They shared a lovely small meal together that consisted of her husband joking and telling stories, which always made a laugh rise from the queen. Though she very much enjoyed her husband's tales, she felt extremely anxious as they finished off their food and began packing up. Leaving the basket behind for later, the two joined hands and began walking down a path in the sunny forest.

"Soooo," began Fergus, looking down at her with a kind blue gaze. "Was there somethin' in particular ye wanted tae do on this 'wee stroll'?"

Elinor felt her heart race as they continued down along the path, but kept her voice steady. "Oh…no. I just wanted tae…talk, is all."

"Talk?" he repeated, giving a small nod. "About wot, m'dear?"

"About anythin' really," she mused, forcing herself to remain calm and collected. "Perhaps ye could tell me one of yer stories? One ye didn't say 'tday, of course."

The king grinned with delight, happy to tell more heroic tales. "Ahhh, sure! I've got a good'un!"

Putting on a smile, Elinor tuned out her husband's story with her own thoughts. She finally had it planned out and decided to run through her scenario one last time as the two walked down the path.

After several minutes of a heroic retelling, Fergus' story came to a close. "…an' then I stabbed the beast_ right_ through the 'eart! Ha! That boar deserved et! 'E was chargin' right for me! Hehe, am I right, Elinor? Am I right? …Elinor?"

Elinor closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Undoing her hand from his, she quickly stepped in front of him and looked the king clear in the eyes. "Fergus, there's somethin' I need tae tell ye."

Fergus blinked, knowing that whatever she had to say was important. "Oh…well…a'course, darlin'." He brought his hands together in front of him and twiddled his thumbs nervously, "Wot es et?"

"There's…a reason as tae why I've been actin' so strange as of late." she began, feeling herself grow increasingly nervous with each word. "I found out not too long ago an'…I just wasn't sure how tae tell you…"

His gaze grew concerned as he looked down at his wife. She _had_ been acting different lately. She was snappy, tired, complaining of an upset stomach, and not eating right, among other things. This worried the king, but whenever he asked her about it, she would get edgy and try to dismiss his musings. "Elinor…wotever et es, ye know ye can tell me, right? I'm yer husband. I'm 'ere fer ye, dear, no matter wot." His eyes twinkled as he spoke and a small smile formed at the edge of his lips. It was easy to tell he meant that more than anything.

Elinor smiled up at him and nodded slowly before bowing her head. She took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to tell him. "I'm pregnant." Silence. Slowly opening one eye, she tilted her head up to look at her husband. His eyes were huge and his mouth was opened slightly in awe. "Fergus?" she ventured quietly.

Fergus didn't say anything, for he was much too busy staring with shock at the queen.

Lifting her head up most of the way, she squinched her face up curiously as she looked at her husband. "F-Fergus? D-did you hear me?" _Say something! Anything!_ she pleaded.

"Yer…yer…" he began quietly, searching for words. "Yer…"

"Yesss…?"

"Yer…p-p-pregnant?"

Relieved he'd finally said something, Elinor nodded. "Yes, I am."

The king was motionless for several seconds, as if he was letting the information take root in his brain. When it did, the biggest smile she'd ever seen appeared on his face. "Yer pregnant? Darlin' this es wonderful!" He flew forward and took her in his huge arms and began spinning her around with joy.

Feeling and seeing the world move around her, Elinor socked him in the shoulder. "Hey, you beast! Be careful! I'm carryin' precious cargo!" she laughed.

"O-oh! Right! Sorry, hehe." Carefully, he set her down in front of him and began trying to form coherent sentences whilst his eyes flitted from her stomach to her face. "Elinor! I still can't believe et! You! Pregnant! I mean…why didn'tya tell me sooner?"

Elinor suddenly felt guilty that she'd kept it from him. "I was just nervous. I didn't know how you would take et. I mean…I was wreck between when I found out an' now." She let out a happy, relieved sigh. "But now et's out in the open,"

"Et sure es!" laughed Fergus, lowering himself down and kissing her affectionately all over the face. He then took her in his arms, cradled her head and back, dipped her low, and planted a loving kiss right on her lips. After bringing her back up, he embraced her in a gentle hug. "I can't believe et… My darlin' Elinor…pregnant…"

Elinor nuzzled her face deep into her husband's arm, breathing in shakily as she felt tears of delight streaming down her face. Her shoulders then began to shake as sobs of joy went through her. Why did she not just tell him the moment she found out? She must have been crazy to think her silly husband would be anything less than ecstatic. The queen felt Fergus stroking her hair and kissing her cheek before he used his thumb to gently wipe her tears away.

"Elinor, this is…amazin'," he murmured softly into her ear, his own eyes glistening with joyful tears. "We're…we're goin' tae be _parents_!"

Her eyes closed gently as she leaned against his arm. Sniffing and letting out a soft laugh, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered, thinking fondly of the bright future ahead for her, Fergus, and their soon to be child. "We are."


End file.
